


清道夫的日与夜（连载中

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 亚特兰蒂斯市, 我应该去搞发明创造, 欧米茄APP, 沙雕, 泽贝尔为您服务, 私设, 维科好累
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *很多梗和私设，可能有点肉渣的ABO沙雕文*涅柔斯继续搞维克，骨科小鱼精每天都在挤C位





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Vulko是贝塔。Vulko是名清道夫。  
亚特兰蒂斯，一个朝阳般耀眼的移民城市，高效、便捷、福利优渥，但同时也存在着更多问题。  
有一句话说得好：如果你爱他，送他去亚特兰蒂斯，如果你恨他，送他去亚特兰蒂斯。阿尔法们在这里沉沦，欧米茄们在这里获取新生，贝塔们在这里……努力工作。

你瞧这个世界乱糟糟的，明明3岁的孩子都能管住自己不尿床了，偏偏到处都有阿尔法随时随地散发信息素，惹得欧米伽们纷纷发情，有些甚至等不及在街上就搞起来了。亚特兰蒂斯的政府官员们觉得这样很是不妥，毕竟是个大城市，不能像乡下一样，路边随时有搞在一起的人⋯⋯和狗。  
总要采取点措施，当然了还得充分考虑到欧米伽的人权问题。这可是个大问题，谁都不希望看到欧米伽们组团上街游行，搞不好就是一场酒池肉林。  
保守派和激进派天天为此吵架。按照宪法阿尔法和欧米伽在政府雇员里的比率必须都超过38%，这下可好，每次吵架都吸着抑制剂，稍微有点不妥发情期就提前了。  
议员们吵到兴头上时有正经打架的，也有不正经在桌下滚到一起的……负责摄像直播的贝塔们能做的就是把镜头从雪白的屁股上移开，适当的时候时候还得插播广告，毕竟欧米伽们都叫得很大声。

商人们的鼻子比阿尔法还要灵敏，我们来看看最新一期的产品推送。  
***多用斗篷***  
防水材料易于清洗，全部收起来只有手机大小。附带束绳，即使在公共区域亲密也不用担心春光外泄。  
***缓释抑制剂***  
15分钟内起效。面对心仪的阿尔法时并不想把自己的气味盖得严严实实？欧米伽们，从今天起服用缓释抑制剂吧，零肠胃负担，缓慢释放信息素。  
***隐形口罩***  
置于鼻腔内即可。即使眼前是一口装满发情期欧米伽的泳池，阿尔法也能尽情遨游。  
***男用内置棉条***  
欧米伽情液绝不侧漏！专利设计、宛如无物。  
***APP***  
O咪呷，支持ios与android。  
详情点击右边链接http://ha-zc.lofter.com/post/1e22d346_12aef5a2（很早之前画的  
***泽贝尔为您服务***  
全市300位贝塔清道夫，专业配备，解决一切烦恼。

 

Vulko在路边停下来，从窗口接过热狗和一杯冰苏打水，在后面的车子靠过来之前急急忙忙地拐过前面的路口，停在专门给清道夫们划的蓝色虚线里。  
Vulko一向觉得，贝塔做饭不行，反正他自己就不行，做热狗的胖老板也不行。贝塔闻不到信息素，这也就意味着他们同样闻不到一些让人可以“兴奋”的气味，包括食物让人垂涎欲滴的香气。但是并不代表他们就完全没有味觉啊！Vulko一边吃着加餐一边刷手机，抢在另外299个贝塔之前劫到了单子。  
第九大街，离这里不过10分钟的路程，单子上只标了地点坐标，电话号码只显示首尾，更不要说客户的姓名和性别了。单号旁边是一个枚红色的圆圈，Vulko启动了车子，现在旁边还多了一个加号，看来客户更新了一下信息。枚红色圆圈代表有一对刚刚“完事”的AO，加号代表还有旁观者，可能急着加入也可能已经气急败坏……  
现在Vulko需要去处理3个人的气味和体液，他记得那边紧挨着居民楼，虔诚祈祷不要有人投诉信息素骚扰和噪音骚扰，拜托拜托。

那个“加号”用手帕捂着鼻子等在路口，看到泽贝尔的专用车时挥了挥手机。Vulko带上装备小跑过去，点头打了个招呼，一边扫描服务码一边从腰上的工具带里掏了一瓶隔离喷雾出来——泽贝尔的新产品，可以附着在任何纺织物品上，短时间内有效隔离信息素。  
“加号”当然是个阿尔法，Vulko很坦然地服务着这个将近两米——他觉得这个人得有两米了，他运动裤的裤裆差不多到Vulko的腰那么高，像泰坦尼克号的船头一样冲出来好大一块。Vulko见得多了，他有过更糟糕的经历，清道夫的车子里规定需备用三套连体工作服。  
“加号”接过喷了隔离喷雾的厚棉片捂在鼻子上，如释重负地舒了一口气。Vulko见状连忙去处理更棘手的。

他撑开一个能自动弹开收起的简易帐篷，把对着街口那面的帘子放下来，然后把还瘫在地上的欧米伽给扶起来，抖松毯子把衣衫不整的他像木乃伊一样包起来。旁边的阿尔法好像才回过神，正忙着把荡在外头的那话儿塞回裤子里。  
“他是您的欧米伽吗？”  
Vulko轻声询问这个一头卷毛一脸胡子的大块头，他好像听到“加号”在背后嗤笑了一声。这只是礼貌用语不说要扣钱的，两个人什么关系瞎子都闻得出来。  
卷毛大概和“加号”差不多高，欧米茄也是个大高个儿，衬得Vulko工蚁一般的小。阿尔法点点头，有点害羞地接过那一团，裂开的嘴上带着阿尔法特有的自豪。  
自豪个鬼，Vulko心想，一边把小型净化器打开放到一边的地上，顺手查了查10分钟内附近有没有人投诉过。没有，真是太好了。  
“哥哥⋯⋯”木乃伊趴在阿尔法身上虫子一样地扭。  
这又有什么，Vulko又不是没见过世面，他可是拿过培训奖状的。不过是一对兄弟搞在了一起，除了不能生育后代法律给了他们所有的权力。甚至最近有议员提出应该尊重这类特殊伴侣的生育需求，和倡导优生优育的反对派从报纸吵到床上⋯⋯  
Vulko长了张很严肃的脸，但是手机订阅里有5份八卦小报推送。

“快管管他们！我大概要瞎了，下次还怎么面对Atlanna……”  
“加号”一脸又气又笑，过去要给那个阿尔法一脚，被Vulko连忙劝开了。  
他这时才发现自己两只手竟然完全抱不拢“加号”的腰，不免有点惊慌了，再加上另一个巨型阿尔法……Vulko很担心自己会工伤。他年纪不小了，准备攒钱退休而不是攒钱养伤的。  
他让阿尔法把贝塔的脸掰过来，用沾了抑制剂的棉片按住他的口鼻，“深呼吸⋯⋯好的，现在小口吸气⋯⋯”  
欧米伽很快清醒了过来，当然了这只是暂时的，要是不管他很快就会湿漉漉的像条鼻涕虫，Vulko只敢在心底这么吐槽。  
欧米伽醒来后就恼怒地盯着自己的阿尔法看，挣扎着要把手从毯子里抽出来，他眉毛都竖了起来，Vulko有一点担心他的头发随时会自燃。他转头看到了抱着胳膊的“加号”，感谢亚特兰蒂斯的科学家们，他的裤裆已经瘪下去了。

“操你的！”欧米伽大声叫骂。  
他愤怒的脸唤起了Vulko的一点点记忆，他可不只会看八卦小报，虽然只是个贝塔清道夫，但是Vulko也会浏览社会新闻的。他不着痕迹地仔细看了看眼前的欧米伽，又看了看那个差点被掌掴正在试图安抚欧米伽的阿尔法，两个人看起来很像在打架的雄袋鼠。  
看来是真的了。最大两个党派里有一对半血兄弟，传闻有人在洗手间看到他们搞在了一起。Vulko只记得八卦标题“异常火热”“激情四射”，和他们的脸，他搜肠刮肚好一会儿也没想起名字。

“操你的！Nereus，你为什么在这里！”  
欧米伽继续怒吼，在挣脱了包裹他的毯子后，又急急忙忙把自己给包起来。  
“看戏，春宫戏。”  
他叫Nereus，Vulko觉得这名字有点耳熟。  
“我到的时候你们都爽过一次了，还是两次？Arthur体力真不错，很让我这个老头子羡慕，那么也有可能是三次。你瞧，斗篷还扔在旁边呢，都撕裂了，啧啧……熏得附近下水道的老鼠都要生崽子了。我说你们动作也太大了点，或许我应该考虑考虑再做个市场调差把斗篷做一下改良？我说Orm，你该庆幸是我叫的清道夫，而不是别人。对不对？”  
“加号”滔滔不绝，Vulko在一边嫌弃地偷偷看他，真是添乱。  
他本来要把递替换衣服给欧米伽的，在听到Nereus这么一大串话后，也忍不住停下手来。

Vulko现在终于想起了那两个在会议中途突然去厕所大干的兄弟的名字，也想起了“加号”是谁。  
“泽贝尔为您服务。”  
这个清道夫公司最早的形象代言人就是创始人本人，后来因为他本身并不是贝塔被投诉过虚假广告，这之后每年泽贝尔选新模特都只挑面貌亲切平凡的贝塔。  
Nereus是Vulko的老板，发薪人⋯⋯  
Vulko有点恍惚地把衣服袋子递过去，然后再退回来把烂成破布的斗篷收进垃圾袋里。  
“你叫什么？”Nereus突然凑了过来，粗壮的手指头点了点Vulko制服上的胸牌，“Vulko，他叫Vulko。”他把名字大声报告给那对兄弟。  
叫Orm的那个已经换好了衣服：式样简单的衬衫长裤，没有任何标签，泽贝尔真的很贴心，内裤还是纯棉的呢。这两兄弟不理Nereus，只是在一边低声说话，欧米茄瞪了阿尔法好几下，躲开他的手臂狠狠吸了一口抑制剂。  
Vulko从口罩上面看看Nereus，他想他一定露出了多到不必要的眼白。Vulko已经在考虑退掉那套30平的小套房搬离亚特兰蒂斯再重新找一份工作需要损失多少钱了，他低头把垃圾袋系好，贴上标签，所有现场遗留用品都会被妥善收好，保留72小时。

泽贝尔的大老板靠在一面墙上笑嘻嘻地盯着他们三个人。Vulko绝对不会告诉他，他靠的那块红砖墙，掉粉。

 

*图片外链也不知道会不会失效，ao3能贴图吗？


	2. Chapter 2

都已经2019年了，欧米伽也有权利追求更性福和幸福的生活。  
泽贝尔的营销软文里都有这么一句，它大概是整个亚特兰蒂斯最会做广告的公司了，从报表上看差不多也是最会做欧米伽生意的公司，至少光清道夫这一项就完全垄断了。其他公司倒是想分一杯羹，笑话，你能跟市长要求专用车道吗？你有专业庞大的技术支持吗？你找得到那么多能干的贝塔吗？

就这点来说，Vulko还是挺自豪的。泽贝尔的企业文化是让贝塔们感觉到自己是超级英雄，就是电影里披着斗篷的那种，虽然他们到了“现场”后要处理的不是穷凶极恶的罪犯，而是被欲望冲昏头脑的色胚们，地上不会流满血迹，而是滴滴答答充满浓重信息素的体液。总体来讲，还是差不多的嘛。  
泽贝尔的清道夫们有时候还要动用一点武力，这点就很像超英了，他们用喷雾撂倒发疯的阿尔法，有时候还需要给他们的耳下来上一记侧勾拳。Vulko处理过一次比较严重的，热潮汹涌的欧米伽贪心地勾引了差不多半打阿尔法，这画面一点都不酒池肉林，他得爬到高处朝汹涌的阿尔法们喷洒抑制剂，那个欧米伽扳着自己的大腿，青蛙一样仰躺在地上。Vulko都有点可怜他了，像一只空油桶，一把把加油枪着急上火地捅进去……何止不雅，简直有点吓人。Vulko因此接受了2天心理咨询，以确保他不要把人类和各种无机物混淆起来。毕竟，身为贝塔，他实在无法想象和理解情欲的销魂。

泽贝尔那么努力运作，有点要吃下整个市场的意思，要是哪天Nereus去竞选市长，Vulko一点点都不会觉得意外。他现在终于记得把Nereus的大名记住了，还把印着他照片的杂志封页撕下来贴在厕所墙上。  
“这是你老板，Vulko，记住……”  
他喃喃自语，最后因为实在尿不出来只好用手盖住大老板的脸。Nereus的嘴角从手掌侧面露出来，好像看到他尿偏了一样。  
虽然受到了来自老板的“威胁”，班还是要上的今天是从早上5点到下午2点，明天休息所以晚上可以去放松下。Vulko把装备带系紧，一个个格子检查过去，摇了摇喷雾瓶，保证里面货源充足，又查了查随身的小包，里面放的是新产品。清道夫往往还是泽贝尔新品推销员，而且是在不需要动嘴皮子的情况下，Nereus这个奸商老狐狸，欠贝塔们的推广费！

 

“那个叫什么来着？Vulko，我想起来了。Nereus总有一天会被他的员工射杀在大马路上。”  
Orm嘟嘟囔囔地，翻着手机查看泽贝尔的购物页面，那条内裤他很喜欢准备多买几条。说起来那天的账单还是这个老狐狸付的，Orm可没打算还他钱，Nereus缺钱吗？真好笑。他不但不缺钱，还在时时刻刻赚他的钱！这不，Orm又一次点开了“玩具”列表，刷了一下上新栏。  
泽贝尔的这些小东西们，真的很让人动心。真的，真的，很让人动心。  
Orm不晓得设计师们到底从哪里来的灵感，至少作为一个壮年欧米伽，Orm还从来没有幻想过要被那么多式样颜色都奇怪的假唧唧捅。你能想象吗？一个成人玩具，不但可以加热，可以震动，甚至可以张开结！就像真的阿尔法那样。还有那么多颜色和形状……

Orm感觉到自己微张嘴的样子看起来可能有点丢脸，但是，如果你看到一个岩浆配色的超大号唧唧，难道不会惊讶吗！它的上面有一些黑色岩石状的小凸起，深红色的纹路点缀在期间，给人一种……过热的错觉。Orm觉得屁股发烫，他点了一下播放箭头，嚯！还是可以动的，那些形状不规则的“小石头”正慢悠悠地转着。  
这个只是让人大开眼界，Orm点开收藏夹，这一只才是自己想要的。

一只标准形状的假唧唧，头部微微弯曲，可以轻松顶到欧米伽的敏感点而不用自己费力找，冠状头部形状完美，有点偏大，足以塞饱任何一只贪心的穴。  
Orm不想承认，虽然他收藏这个就是因为……因为这个头部的形状几乎和Arthur的一模一样。废话！他当然在清醒的时候看到过哥哥的大唧唧！他虽然是欧米伽，但是健康强壮坚持服药，没必要看到Arthur的下体就忙着脱裤子好吗！  
至少不是每次……  
真的很像。Orm咽了口口水。  
他纠结地皱眉看这只“小”玩具的配色，为什么要用金黄色，那么闪耀的金色，莫非设计师是印度人？还有这种甲虫一样的鲜亮偏光绿。这两种颜色间有一小段融合过度，结就藏在那个地方。除了头部，柱身闪耀着暴发户般的金色光芒，并且，并且……Orm拿起杯子喝了口水，布满了鳞片。绿色的部分已经接近底座了，饱满的双蛋因为偏光闪耀着奇异的光泽，就让人忍不住想要去摸一下。(让我吐槽一下阿夸蛮战衣的配色……

连续震动两小时  
三档加热  
七档震动模式  
鳞片部分另有两种运动模式  
全身可水洗

产品介绍这么写着。  
Orm点了下播放键，金色鳞片蛇一样地扭起来，他心慌地按了退出键，5秒后又点了进去。  
最后就是尺寸选择了，Orm拿了把尺比划着，他下意识地想象着Arthur的尺寸，但是他全部挺立时Orm几乎都处于失神状态，呃，也可以说是男高音状态……  
那么到底应该多大？Orm头很痛。他想现在就打电话给他哥哥，Arthur现在应该在海边的工地上，可是怎么问他？  
“哥哥？你全部勃-起后唧唧有多长？”  
这个问题听起来不但荒唐！而且还会带来另一种后果……Orm无意识地搅紧了大腿。真的，他完全可以想象，这个问题会带来的后果……Orm捂住了脸，气得把手机扔到一边不去看它。


End file.
